United States of Insanity
by Doglover7
Summary: When America gets fed up with dealing with his 50 kids, he goes on vacation and gets the other countries to babysit his States! How will the nations cope with the United States of Insanity? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Hetalia.

Please review, it helps me update faster if you tell me what you want to see next.

* * *

America smiled. He had a brilliant idea. He was tired of looking after 50 kids. Being the father of so many kids was exhausting, especially when those kids are the states. Just last night, New Jersey and New York almost killed each other, while Texas shot one of Alaska's sled dogs, which thankfully survived, and Indiana decided to drive his racecar inside the house. It wasn't just last night either, these were daily occurrences. America needed a good long break, so he got the other countries to come over and babysit the states for a bit while he went on a vacation.

DO NOT

Let the first 13 anywhere near England. They hate him

Give Massachusetts tea. He will dump it on your head

Deny the existence of God near the Bible Belt states

Make fun of the southern states' accents

Tell Tennessee that you don't like country music

Mention the Confederacy

Make Louisiana mad. She has Voodoo

Let New Jersey and New York be in the same room

Let Texas have a gun

Mention Homosexuality near the Republican states

Talk badly about homosexuality near Vermont or Wyoming

Call Alaska Russian

Call Alaska Canadian (what is a Canadian, anyway? Alaska says it bugs her if you call her one, so don't)

Ask Alaska if she can see Russia from her house

Ask Arizona if you can jump his fence

Make fun of Rhode Island's hight

Call New Mexico Mexico

The list continued for three full pages. "How the bloody hell are we going to remember all of this?" asked England.

Prussia laughed "Kesesesese! The awesome me will write it down in my awesome diary!" Prussia shouted, making Germany sigh.

Suddenly, they heard two high pitched voices in the distance. "Stop leaching off me, Jersey!" shouted one.

"Shut your mouth, York!" screeched the other.

"Make me, ugly hag!" screeched the first voice.

"Rot in hell, bitch!" snapped the second.

China sighed. "Aiya, they are fighting like France and England. I need to distract them, aru." The Asian country went up to where the two barely clothed teenage girls were fighting. "Would you girls like to try Chinese tasty treats?" China asked them.

The girls both growled at him. "Go back to Chinatown, Commie Number 2!" The teenagers snapped at China in unison before fighting about who said it first.

A tall teenage boy came in dressed like a ranger and holding a gun. "Y'all got no need to worry. Major Blake Austin Jones will handle these wild ones. Stacy! Bianca! Stop yer fightin'! Y'all need to show our guests what good, Christian southern hospitality looks like." he said, gun pointed at the brawling female states. The girls stopped fighting and he put the gun away. "Thank y'all for not fightin'! I'm Texas, also called Blake Austin Jones." Texas said.

The girls, although not fighting, still glared at each other with hate in their eyes. They introduced themselves like Texas had. The brunette spoke first. "I'm Stacy Ann Jones, AKA New York."

The the black-haired girl introduced herself next. "Don't pay any attention to the hag from hell next to me, I'm Bianca Nicole Jones, AKA New Jersey." All of the countries sighed. This visit to America was going to be a long visit, indeed.

* * *

AN: what states do you want to meet next, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own hetalia.

After that, the countries decided to split up into groups to meet the other states. Before they could do that, though, a teenage boy ran through, chased by a teenage girl. "West, let's get married again" she shrieked.

The boy only started to run faster when she said that. "Never!" he yelled.

The girl growled at her apparent ex-husband. "How can you be like this! We were fine as a single state, but NO, you just HAD to be independent. You HAD to be your own state! I was your WIFE! How could you leave me? We were happy together, but now we are apart, and we aren't happy. But we could be happy again, if you would just come back to me. Come back West, I beg of you!" she said while chasing after him, tears falling from her eyes.

The countries just stared as the two states ran out of sight. Italy smiled. "I wonder who they were. They seemed a bit upset. Maybe I can help them with hug therapy." he said.

Romano sighed. "Your stupid hug therapy won't help anyone, fratello." he told Italy. "Whoever they are, they are probably okay. I just hope none of these states are potato bastards."

As soon as Romano said that, a boy walked up to the countries. He held a basket of potatoes. "Hey, I was wondering if any of you wanted some of my potatoes. They were grown in my state, Idaho, so they are the best quality in the world. Does anyone want any?"

Romano growled at the boy. "Fuck off, Potato Bastard!" he yelled. Italy sighed and hugged his brother. "Hug therapy time!" Italy said cheerfully. Spain was watching the Italy brothers. "Ita and Roma are so cute together, si!" said Spain in a very happy voice. "Shut up, tomato bastard! And. Fratello, stop with your hug therapy" Romano screeched.

Germany sighed. "Shut up!" he yelled to get everyone's attention. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "Can we be nicer, the boy was just being a good host." he scolded them. They nodded. "Sorry..."

The boy shrugged. "It's okay. I'm Idaho, by the way." he introduced himself. "I'm famous for potatoes and Napoleon Dynamite."

The countries nodded. "Nice to meet you, mind if you introduce us to some of your siblings?" they asked


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Hetalia. Please review. Opinions and Indiana

The countries nodded. "Nice to meet you, mind if you introduce us to some of your siblings?" they asked.

Idaho nodded. "Sure thing! I'll go get Texas, New York, and New Jersey to help since you already met them. Could you all split into groups? There are a lot of you, so groups will be easier to manage." he told the countries as he left to get his siblings.

They did as they were told to and split up into groups. One group consisted of Germany, Prussia, Hungary, Austria, Italy, Romano, and Spain. Another group had England, France, Canada, and Sealand. The third group had China, Japan, Hong Kong, Taiwan, and South Korea. The fourth had Finland, Sweden, Norway, Iceland, and Denmark. The last group had Russia, Ukraine, Belarus, Latvia, Estonia, Lithuania, and Poland. Idaho came back with Texas, New Jersey, and New York. New Jersey and New York both were in handcuffs, presumably the work of Texas.

When Texas noticed the number of groups, he growled. "Well, cowspit! Y'all got five groups and there are only four of us." he complained. He growled even more when he saw Spain. "Remember the Alamo!" Texas yelled, pulling an American flag out of one pocket and the Texas flag out of the other and waving them in air with avid enthusiasm.

Spain sighed. "I'm not Mexico, I'm Spain" he told Texas. Texas laughed at Spain. "I know that amigo, but you make a damn good scapegoat." he replied with a smirk. "I think I'll be introducin' your group to my siblings. I reckon they gonna be real happy to see you, amigo."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own hetalia.

Meanwhile, New Jersey and New York were fighting about who would introduce the countries to the rest of the first thirteen, but they were all pretty busy. Delaware was trying to get people to come to his place by saying he had low incorporation fees, Pennsylvania was fixing potholes while eating cheese steak, drinking beer, and telling people how she was the most amazing thing to grace the earth, Virginia was trying to get West Virginia to be her husband again, Massachusetts was sneaking into the guest room England was staying in and dumping tea on his belongings, Connecticut was at school because he has nothing better to do, Maine was fishing on a lobster boat, Maryland was taking her pet moose for a walk, Georgia was watching gators with Florida and Louisiana, the Carolinas were enjoying the beach, and Rhode Island was trying to make people realize that he was actually a state and not just a large city.

Then a small boy no bigger than Sealand showed up. He went up to the countries saying "Hi, I'm Rhode Island. Can you please tell my brothers and sisters that I am actually a state and not just a large city?"

Sealand ran up to him and nodded his head enthusiastically. "Of course! I know how you feel. I'm the country of Sealand, but nobody will recognize me as a country."

Rhode Island laughed. "That's because you AREN'T a country. I, on the other hand AM officially a state." He giggled

Just then, Pennsylvania burst in. "Hello, world! Things must have been dull without the amazing me! God, those potholes are gonna be the death of me! Why can't my four seasons be something besides almost winter, winter, still winter, and construction from winter damage? I'm too amazing to suffer like this! Well at least I'm not Alaska. That girl has got to be cold, I mean, She lives very close to Uncle Canada and she can see Russia from her house!" she said very loudly.

Rhode Island smiled. "There is one! Please tell her that Rhode Island is a state!" he pleaded.

Pennsylvania turned to look her tiny brother. "Well, if it isn't my not amazing little brother, the city of Rhode Island." she smirked.

Rhode Island looked redder than a tomato. "LITTLE brother! LITTLE! I'm older than you! AND I AM NOT A CITY!" he screamed.

Pennsylvania laughed loudly. "Oh Rhode Island, you always have the best reactions. You realize that we're just messing with you. Of course you're a state. Though, you aren't an amazing state like I am." she giggled

The countries just stared. This girl was obnoxious! "Hello not amazing newbies, I am the amazing Pennsylvania! You can also call me Eliza Jones. I'm known for my amazing Quakers, amazing cheesesteaks, a lot of the amazing ancestors of amazing Prussian immigrants, and NOT amazing potholes!"

Prussia laughed with joy. "This is awesome! I have a little sister. And she is awesome! Not as awesome as me, but still awesome!" he exclaimed. He went up to Pennsylvania and the two started talking about how awesome/amazing they were.

Austria growled. "Prussian immigrants. Of course she is so annoying. I don't think I can handle two loud mouthed, annoying, German narcissists."


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Hetalia

At that point, Texas had returned with his brother Arizona and his sister New Mexico. "Howdy y'all, I'd like to introduce y'all to my siblings." he pointed to Arizona "Keepin' Native America in and Mexico out, it's Arizona." Arizona nodded with enthusiasm. "That is my duty, amigo." Texas pointed to New Mexico. "Like Mexico but with UFO's, it's New Mexico." New Mexico growled. "I am not like Mexico!" He yelled at Texas before quickly calming down. "Now if you'd excuse me amigos, Tony and I are gonna go eat some tacos, si." He said as he left. Texas smirked. "Exactly like Mexico but with Aliens, si."

Spain laughed. "I might go eat tacos too. They have tomatoes, si. Romano are you coming?" he asked. Romano answered with a question. "Why are AMERICAS states speaking SPANISH?"

Everyone looked at Romano. He actually had made a good point. Prussia laughed. "Keseseses! Zhe awesome me was having an awesome conversation with zhe awesome Pennsylvania in zhe awesome German language!" he exclaimed. Pennsylvania nodded. "I'm so amazing that I can speak three languages, American English, British English, and German!" She said.

England smirked. "Prove that you can speak the Queen's English." he challenged. He would be surprised if one of America's kids spoke the proper form of the English language.

Pennsylvania smirked at him. "Of course I can speak British English, you bloody wanker! I am one of the first thirteen. Dad was correct, you really are a bloody idiot, mate." she said in a perfect British accent that was laced with sarcasm and hatred.

England's mouth fell open. Pennsylvania laughed obnoxiously. "Hesesese! Oh my William Penn*, if only you could see your face right now! Mein gott, it is amazingly hilarious!" she shouted. Prussia did his Keseseses and gave Pennsylvania a high five.

Texas and Arizona joined the language talk. "I can speak American English and both Latin American and European Spanish" Texas said. Arizona nodded his head. "Me too" he agreed.

Pennsylvania giggled. "You call that accent proper American English!?" she questioned humorously. England was fuming. "How can you call American English proper, you gits!" he complained.

They all ignored England as Texas countered Pennsylvania's claim. "It's the Texan Accent. It is the purest form of American English around. Do y'all know why? Because it's spoken in Texas, and everythings bigger in Texas."

England was sulking. "Why do I have the feeling that the original colonies hate me?" he whined. Rhode Island tried to comfort England. "I don't hate you. I don't particularly like you, but I don't hate you." He said.

England smiled slightly. "Really?" Rhode Island nodded. "Really. In the legacy of Roger Williams*, I am about equality and forgiveness. The others are not as forgiving. I should warn you, I saw Massachusetts heading towards the room you are staying in."

*William Penn was the founder of Pennsylvania.

*Roger Williams was the founder of Rhode Island. He was banished from the Massachusetts Bay Colony for being too tolerant of other religions and for speaking against the Puritan church. He founded the Providence Colony based on tolerance and freedom.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Hetalia. Please review

England immediately rushed to his guest room after Rhode Island warned him about Massachusetts going to the room he'd be staying in. Bursting through the door, he saw what could only be called a disaster. His suitcase was open and all of his things were drenched in tea. On the bed he found a note. It read, _Hello England, I am so glad you came. We are going to have so much fun together. Did you see the little welcoming gift I left you? Tea parties* are so much fun, aren't they. Doesn't this bring back such wonderful memories. I hope you enjoy your stay. From Massachusetts with love. P.S- Rest in peace Crispus Attucks, Samuel Gray, James Caldwell, Samuel Maverick, Patrick Carr, and Christopher Monk*._ England was furious. That little ungrateful brat had ruined all of the clothes that he had brought with him. Now he would have to wear the same outfit everyday that he was here. That would mean body odor, which is certainly not gentlemen-like.

Massachusetts had not only dumped tea on England's stuff, but decided to go the extra mile and include France in his revenge. He went downstairs to where the countries were and went up to France, tapping his shoulder to get his attention. France turned around and saw a teenage boy. "You must be one of the states. What do you want?" France said to the boy.

Massachusetts nodded his head in response. "That's right. I'm Massachusetts. There is something hilarious involving England which I think you would enjoy seeing."

France smiled. Something amusing with England? Of course he wanted to see. "Ohonohonhon~ Please do show me."

Massachusetts nodded his head and led France to England's guest room. France noticed England ranting to himself about how his clothes had been destroyed by tea. It was hilarious. England's face was bright red. "Bloody hell! My clothes are ruined. What am I going to wear. I can't where the same outfit everyday or I'd start to smell, but the clothes I'm wearing now is all that I have! That dirty, ungrateful, little brat of America's is going to pay." England yelled, clearly very mad.

France smirked. England's clothes were ruined. This was perfect. "Ohonohonhon~ It looks like Angleterre's tacky uniforms have been destroyed. He has no choice but to go shopping with moi." France laughed as he took a picture. Knowing that England may have heard France and turn around, Massachusetts fled.

England turned around to see France laughing with a camera. "No way in bloody hell would I go shopping with you, frog! And give me that camera!" England yelled as he launched himself at France.

Meanwhile downstairs, to teens, a boy and a girl, burst in the door with terrified expressions. "Somebody please help us! Our alligators got to fightin', and Louisiana is blamin' us. She gonna go all voodoo witch queen and kill us!" They shouted.

*Tea parties are so much fun is referring to the Boston Tea Party, in which a group of angry colonists called the Sons of Liberty dressed like Native Americans dumped millions of dollars worth of British tea into the Boston Harbour in defiance of the Tea Act on December 16th, 1773.

*Crispus Attucks, Samuel Gray, James Caldwell, Samuel Maverick, Patrick Carr, and Christopher Monk were shot and killed by British soldiers in Boston on March 5th, 1770. This incident is known as the Boston Massacre.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own hetalia. Please review.

Soon after they burst in, A pretty blonde teenage girl waltzed in wearing a sparkly black ballgown embroidered with feathers and black diamonds and a black feathered masquerade mask. She looked like a raven. The two who had previously burst in were trembling in fear. The elegant newcomer laughed. "Georgia and Florida, what could be bothering you?" She asked in a sickly sweet southern accent.

Georgia and Florida were shaking in fear and their voices faltered when they answered her. "Oh h-hello Louisiana, how did you get here so fast?" Georgia asked in his deep southern accent.

Louisiana laughed a beautiful laugh that sounded like bells. "I took a streetcar named desire*, brother dearest." she replied. "But that ain't important. What's important is that I am gonna curse you to hell for getting my favorite gator killed." she said as snapped and a doll that looked like Georgia appeared. She took a needle and stabbed the doll so many times that all you could see was stuffing. Are you hurting, brother dearest? she laughed in an innocent sounding voice that just served to make her even creepier. She turned to Florida. Now dear sister, your turn. she said before making a Florida doll appear and stabbing it as many times as she stabbed the Georgia doll. After that, her smile grew wider. Now just let me get out my candles. I'll summon a spirit to follow the two of you around for all eternity."

Florida turned to look at the countries. "That's Louisiana. Isn't she just the sweetest thing?" she asked them sarcastically.

Meanwhile, in another part of the house, Texas and Hawaii were having one of their United Former Nations meeting. It was like the United Nations, but for nations who were no longer nations. It would be the worlds' most popular underground organization, except there were only two members. Texas and Hawaii needed to recruit, and thought that the countries being here provided the perfect opportunity. Maybe there would be former nations there.

Texas came into the room with Hawaii right behind. "Hey folks, I want y'all to meet my good pal Hawaii. We got an announcement to make. We need to talk about-"

Texas was interrupted by Hawaii crying. It turns out that Hawaii had seen Japan. "Remember Pearl Harbor!" she wailed mournfully. We need to hold a vigil for the dead."

Texas, like always, overreacted. No surprise since everything is bigger in Texas, including reactions. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Japan. "Officer Blake Austin Jones, drop any weapons and put your hands up." he said, going into his 'defender of justice' mode. Japan tried to speak calmly to Texas. "But I am Japan. I have strict laws regarding weapons. Only law enforcement are allowed guns. Unlike in America there is not school shooting every month." he said softly

Texas ignored Japan. "Your military must surrender! he told Japan."

Japan sighed. "I don't have a military. It is after World War Two." he tried to tell the overly patriotic state.

Texas continued to ignore Japan. "Kiku Honda, you are under arrest for capital murder. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." he said as he tried to arrest Japan.

Georgia tackled Texas to the ground. "Texas, you can not arrest a country! he scolded."

Texas growled. "Georgia, I'm warnin' ya. Don't go messin' with Texas." After that fiasco, Texas did what he came to do and started talking about his organization. "It's like the United Nations, but for nations who are no longer nations."

Prussia laughed. Keseseseses~ that is awesome. Sign zhe awesome me up! he yelled. And thus the organization for former nations gained another member.

*This alludes to a famous play by Tennessee Williams that is named A Streetcar Named Desire, which takes place in New Orleans, Louisiana.


	8. Chapter 8

A.N-I don't own Hetalia

Then, it was time for dinner, which unfortunately was courtesy of Indiana. It's not that Indiana was a bad cook, in fact she was very good at cooking, but if you eat her cooking too much it becomes rather tasteless. This is because she only uses one major ingredient in her dishes: corn. She makes corn on the cob, canned corn, cornbread, cornmeal, popcorn, corn muffins, corn chips, corn tortillas, corn pancakes with corn syrup, corn cake, corn casseroles, and even corn cookies. Seriously, she has a lot of corn.

Indiana was currently preparing her famous Cornbread with a nice side of corn soup and caramel dipped corn for dessert, when her brother Ohio came in. "Hey sis, making something with corn again?" he asked, greeting her.

Indiana sighed. "You shouldn't have to ask. And for the record, you aren't my brother. You are much French to be my brother. Well, at least you aren't Louisiana, that little witch is about as French as an American can be, is totally insane, and knows magic", said Indiana.

Ohio laughed at her. "No matter how much you try to deny it, the fact remains that there were a ton of French in your land as there was in mine when we were kids. It could be worse. Be glad you aren't Alaska's sister, imagine being raised by Russia. No wonder she so depressed", he said.

Indiana shook her head. "I only had that one French guy and a bunch of... what are they called again... Oh right, Canadians-"

"Which are French! Just give up and admit that we are siblings. Ever since you started hanging around with that Kentucky fellow, you started abandoning your family and turning all Republican! It has to stop! Who is more important, Illinois and me or him?", Ohio interrupted.

Indiana knew where this was going and decided to change the subject. "I'm curious... Get into any more fights with Michigan?"

Ohio growled. "You know I did. I hate that guy! Don't even mention him. How is the racing thing coming?"

Indiana giggled. "Perfect, of course! I'm the home of the Indy 500, the racecar capital of the world!"

When Indiana had finished cooking, her and Ohio brought the food out to the table. They were greeted by a bunch of hungry countries. Indiana was putting the food in front of all the guests, making sure they were given plenty of her corn dishes to eat. When she got to Sweden, Finland, and Poland, however; she did not serve then at all.

Before they started to eat, Indiana and Texas, in typical Republican fashion demanded that they say grace. "Aiya! Not every country is Christian, you know! Some are not even religious aru", protested China. To that, Indiana rolled her eyes and Texas muttered "godless, atheist commie."

Texas and Indiana were reprimanded by Ohio, who was more liberal than they were. "The Cold War is over, Texas! You can't go around calling people godless commies! The 1st amendment calls for separation of church and government. This is America's house, that means it is in the domains of government, which means you cannot force anyone to do religious things! You're no better, Indiana! Were you not going to serve Sweden and Finland because Sweden claims that they are in a same-sex marriage, and not serve Poland because he cross-dresses and may or may not have a thing for Lithuania!? You can not deny someone service because they are in the LGBT community!", Ohio said, scolding their lack of human rights in typical Democrat fashion.

"Why not!" Texas and Indiana yelled at Ohio. Several nations sighed, moaned, or growled as an ever common and annoying American political battle between red and blue broke out. "All politicians in America do is fight all the bloody time! Why can't America's congress be more like my parlament? Then at least these bloody idiots and their congressmen bosses might actually get something accomplished.", England complained.

"Everyone shut up!" Germany shouted. The fighting states stopped what they were doing. Since everything was now quiet, the nations could finally begin eating. The states were all still glaring at each other when Ohio said "It's all the fault of your Republicans that the government crashed." England gave them a warning look. "Now, do I need to Jerrymander you states up?" he asked. "No" they replied.

Indiana changed the topic. "How do you all like the corn?", she asked. "Better than England's cooking", France replied. England growled. "Ignore the frog. The food tastes great. I'll give you one of my scones as thanks.", he told Indiana, handing her a scone.

Indiana took a bite from the scone. "How is it?" England asked. Indiana smiled. "It was awful, but don't worry, I know just the thing to make it brilliant: corn."


	9. Chapter 9

After that, Kentucky came in with a bottle of Bourbon. "Hey there, Indiana! How'd dinner go? I brought KFC if anyone is still hungry. Wanna go see the horses? Primrose At The Riverbanks just had a colt. I named him Mars Crashes Down."

Indiana's eye shone. "Oh great! I love colts! But seriously, you have to stop naming your horses such ridiculous names. Wouldn't Primrose and Mars work just fine? You know, my race is coming up, wanna watch it with me?"

Kentucky nodded and looked at Ohio. "Hey, what's your name?" Ohio growled. "It's Ohio! Can't you remember my name when it isn't election time!?" she spat at him.

Kentucky sighed. "I was just gonna ask if you could gather some folks together. Folks who have experience with crazy stalker chicks."

Indiana and Ohio moaned. "This has something to do with Virginia, doesn't it?" they asked. Kentucky nodded his head. "I accidently saw her making a pack with some chick with silvery blonde hair. I heard Virginia call it the "Get my brother to marry me alliance". West Virginia could be in big danger."

At the table, Russia's eyes widened. "Belarus is at it again da." he said, looking very fearful. Indiana noticed this. "So it is one of the ex-soviets, then. Alaska should be able to help." she said. Texas nodded and joined in the conversation. "I can help as well. I will protect my fellow Americans, as it is my duty!" he said enthusiastically.

Ohio nodded. "One of the few times I'm glad you have a gun, Texas. I'll go get Alaska. Could ask if any of the countries would like to help, sister?" Indiana nodded with a slight growl. "Fine, but for the record I'm not your sister."

After dinner a group of the nations and states who agreed to help held a meeting. Pennsylvania started talking immediately. "Listen to the amazing me! Before we start, we need to give our amazing group an amazing name that will make us more amazing than we already are!" she shouted. Surprisingly, Japan stated his opinion and they became the Anti-Yandere Brigade. Perhaps it was because America wasn't there to agree with.

Alaska took the lead as they discussed plans. "Knowing the ex-soviet siblings, Belarus is in love with her brother Russia, but he does not feel that way towards her. This leads her to stalk him and ask to marry him, which he finds scary. Kentucky, as West Virginia's best friend, could you explain the situation with them?"

Kentucky nodded. "Despite being brother and sister, the Virginias had been married since the colonial days, before I was born or the Revolutionary war happened. In the newly formed country, they were a single state. But then tensions between the northern states and the southern states intensified. They reached their breaking point when Lincoln became dad's boss. Some states decided to leave our father. They joined together to make the Confederacy. The Confederacy had no personification before the states left dad, but Virginia herself changed her name to Confederate States of America, getting the same status as dad and expecting her younger brother and husband West Virginia to take on her old name and be the sole personification of the state. However, West Virginia refused to leave dad. He divorced Virginia and became his own state. Virginia still loves him and has been bitter over it ever since. She tries to get him to marry her again by stalking him, but he hasn't forgiven her for trying to leave dad and hates her still." he explained to the group.

Alaska sighed. "And that is that. It's so sad. How can a loving family get to so bitter. Wait, I still haven't introduced myself. Some of you already know me, but for those who don't I am the Alaska. Before anyone asks, I can not see Russia from my house, I am not Canadian, and I most certainly am not Russian! I am as American as the lower 48 but I prefer to be called Alaskan." she said. "Now please just don't ask my human name." she finished, knowing that people would doubt her claim that she isn't Russian if they knew her first name was Olga. She used to be called an Inuit name, but the Europeans made her change it.

A.N- I do not own Hetalia or any canon character. I was wondering wether I should draw the states and put them on my page so that you can see them. What do you think? Do you think I should, if so, which ones do you want to see? Please let me know in a review.


End file.
